1939-40 NHL season
The 1939–40 NHL season was the 23rd season for the National Hockey League (NHL) which lasted from November 2, 1939 to April 13, 1940. Of the league's seven teams, the Boston Bruins were the best in the 48-game regular season, but the Stanley Cup winners were the New York Rangers, who defeated the Toronto Maple Leafs in the best-of-seven final series 4–2 for their third Stanley Cup in 14 seasons of existence. It would be another 54 years before their fourth. Regular Season Tragedy struck the Montreal Canadiens when Babe Siebert (who was named coach of the struggling club) drowned along with his daughter in August. It put a big hole in the Habs defence and the team finished last under Pit Lepine. An all-star benefit was held in Siebert's memory. The New York Americans (who were in financial trouble) decided to trade their star left wing Sweeney Schriner to Toronto for Harvey "Busher" Jackson, Buzz Boll, Murray Armstrong, and minor-leaguer Jimmy Fowler. Late in the season, they traded Eddie Wiseman and $5000 to Boston for Eddie Shore. The Americans then managed to make the playoffs by finishing a poor sixth. They also obtained Charlie Conacher and used him as a defenceman. The first place Boston Bruins had a new coach in Cooney Weiland, their one-time captain, and were once again led by their Kraut Line, Milt Schmidt, Woody Dumart, and Bobby Bauer as they finished 1–2–3 in overall league scoring. Unfortunately, the potent three were unable to help the Bruins get past the first round of the playoffs as the Bruins lost in six games to the Rangers. The New York Rangers were coasting in first place and went 19 consecutive games without a loss. They slumped in the second half, though, and Boston edged them out for first place. The first NHL game broadcast on television was between the New York Rangers and Montreal Canadiens on February 25, 1940. The game was seen by only 300 people in a small area in the United States. This was not the first ice hockey game broadcast on television, as a broadcast had been made in England in 1938. The CBC's first hockey broadcast was in 1952 between the Montreal Canadiens and Detroit Red Wings. Awards All-Star teams Player Statistics Regular Season Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points Leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; Min – Minutes Played; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts ;Playoffs Playoff scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Playoff leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; Min – Minutes Played; GAA = Goals Against Average; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts Coaches *Boston Bruins: Cooney Weiland *Chicago Black Hawks: Paul Thompson *Detroit Red Wings: Jack Adams *Montreal Canadiens: Babe Siebert and Alfred Lepine *New York Americans: Red Dutton *New York Rangers: Frank Boucher *Toronto Maple Leafs: Dick Irvin Milestones Debuts *Doug Bentley, Chicago Black Hawks *Johnny Mowers, Detroit Red Wings *Pat Egan, New York Americans *Kilby MacDonald, New York Rangers Last Games *Tiny Thompson, Detroit Red Wings *Cecil Dillon, Detroit Red Wings *Hec Kilrea, Detroit Red Wings *Cy Wentworth, Montreal Canadiens *Earl Robinson, Montreal Canadiens *Armand Mondou, Montreal Canadiens *Marty Barry, Montreal Canadiens *Doc Romnes, New York Americans *Art Chapman, New York Americans *Nels Stewart, New York Americans *Eddie Shore, New York Americans *Johnny Gagnon, New York Rangers *Red Horner, Toronto Maple Leafs Category:NHL seasons